Winterträume
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Der Abend des Weihnachtsballs schien komplett schief zu gehen, doch wenn du denkst es geht nicht mehr, kommt von irgendwo ein Malfoy her… Slash Draco/Cedric, Oneshot


**Title**: Winterträume  
**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy/Cedric Diggory  
**Warnings:** Slash; Lemon...  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere sind Eigentum von JKRowling, die Umgebung basiert auf den Filmen, nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
**A/N**: Ich wollte mich einfach mal an dieser Situation... versuchen. xD Erwartet nicht viel Sinn, ich denke, es hat keinen großen... xD

* * *

**Winterträume**

Cedric Diggory konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Vollkommen baff saß er auf einer Bank und rieb sich die kalten Hände. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre gut gelaufen und Cho hätte Spaß gehabt, aber anscheinend war der Abend nur unterhaltsam, wenn man übers Tanzparkett gewirbelt wurde. Sobald sie mit Cedric alleine gewesen war, hatte sich die Stimmung schlagartig verschlechtert, war am Ende genauso kühl gewesen, wie die Außentemperaturen. Das Resultat war, dass Cedric alleine den quietschenden Geräuschen der Kutschen, die die Stille der Nacht durchbrachen, lauschen musste. Er konnte sich ganz gut vorstellen, was die da drin alle trieben und er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Eigentlich hatte er sich etwas Ähnliches für das Ende seines Abends vorgestellt…

Seufzend richtete er sich auf, zog sich die Fliege vom Hals und steckte sie in seine Umhangtasche. Hier draußen gab es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun…

Bis die würgenden Geräusche seine Aufmerksamkeit weckten. Cedric schaute sich im Innenhof um und machte die dunkle Gestalt sofort aus, da sie sich wunderbar von dem strahlendweißen Schnee abhob. Vorsichtig trat er an den Jungen heran, der sich an einer Säule festhielt und sich immer wieder über den Mund wischte.

„Malfoy?" Cedric hob die Augenbrauen. Durften Viertklässler jetzt überhaupt noch auf dem Ball sein? Warum schlich der Slytherin dann hier draußen herum?

Schwer atmend drehte Malfoy sich zu ihm um und pustete sich das Blondhaar aus der Stirn. Seine Wangen waren tiefrot, was natürlich an der Kälte liegen konnte. Cedric hoffte nicht, dass Malfoy zu viel Bowle in sich rein geschüttet hatte und jetzt ins Bett getragen werden wollte.

„Diggory", presste Malfoy hervor und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Cedric druckste kurz herum. „Musst du… Hast du… Ist dir schlecht?" Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, worauf der skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Ja, aber es reicht nicht, damit ich dir vor die Füße kotze", antwortete der Slytherin.

Schmunzelnd nickte Cedric zurück zum Schlossportal. „Warum bist du nicht mehr da drin und tanzt?" Vielleicht hatte der Junge keine Tanzpartnerin abbekommen? Cedric hatte da nicht drauf geachtet, aber eigentlich konnte Malfoy das nicht passieren. Er sah recht gut aus, auch wenn der steife Kragen seines Umhanges ihn ziemlich einzuschnüren schien. Das Bedürfnis Draco die Fliege zu lockern unterdrückend ballte Cedric die Hand zur Faust.

„Hm…" Draco warf einen angewiderten Blick zurück, bevor er dem Schloss den Rücken kehrte. „Wieso bist _du_ nicht mehr da drin?"

Cedric zögerte einen Moment. Einem Slytherin sein Herz ausschütten könnte ihm zum Verhängnis werden, aber der Gedanke schlich sich schnell wieder nach hinten, was wohl darauf schließen ließ, dass Cedric sich etwas zu viel Bowle genehmigt hatte.

„Chos Pläne für heute Abend scheinen anders auszusehen als meine", seufzte er deprimiert.

Draco fuhr herum und starrte ihn erst verblüfft, dann amüsiert an. „Chang hat _dich_ sitzen lassen? Hat das Mädchen einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste…", murmelte Cedric, was Draco glucksen ließ.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich wieder weg. „Vielleicht bereut sie, dass sie nicht Potters Einladung angenommen hat."

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Harry hat sie gefragt?", krächzte Cedric, räusperte sich schnell und starrte gen Himmel. Die Sterne verblassten fast gegen die vielen magischen Lichter, die für eine romantische Atmosphäre sorgten.

„Hab ich gehört. Soll sich ordentlich zum Demiguise gemacht haben", erwiderte Draco. Einen Moment blieb es still. Als Cedric den Blick senkte hatte Draco sich wieder zu ihm herumgedreht. „Ist immer Potter, ne?"

„Was?"

„Ich meine… er stiehlt dir die ganze Show. Du kriegst am Ende Komplexe, Nummer Zwei."

Cedric prustete. „Nummer Zwei? Okay, der ist neu. Schick ihn an die Kimmkorn."

Grinsend verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie würde es nicht drucken, eben weil du die Nummer Zwei bist."

„Reib es mir noch unter die Nase." Cedric seufzte. „Also… Warum bist du nicht mehr da drin?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment und musterte Cedric abschätzend. „Meine Tanzpartnerin hat beschlossen mir ihre Zunge in den Hals stecken zu müssen und _das_ wünsche ich keinem! Nichts gegen Pansy… Okay, irgendwie doch, aber ich hab sie nur genommen, weil sie das hübscheste Mädchen in Slytherin ist. Und da ist die Auswahl eben nicht sehr groß."

Cedric nickte und dachte an die paar Exemplare, die sich getraut hatten ihn nach einem Date zu fragen. Nein, danke… Slytherins schienen resistent gegen Schönheit zu sein.

Na ja… Draco mal ausgenommen, dass musste man zugeben. Cedric wurde fast neidisch. Wenn er so schlank wäre, dann würde er einen weitaus besseren Sucher abgeben. Wenn Malfoy das Glück hatte weiter so schnell zu wachsen, dann würde er Cedric in ein paar Monaten mindestens eingeholt haben…

„Bisschen romantischer hätte das schon sein können… Wir haben gerade gegessen!" Draco würgte. „Wäre ich ein Mädchen, dann könnte ich mich darüber beschweren, wie unromantisch es war, Kartoffeln zu schmecken, bei meinem ersten…"

Cedric war selbst überrascht, als er realisierte, wie er Draco gerade am Sprechen hinderte. Er schob es auf Mitleid, dass er plötzlich das dringende Gefühl verspürt hatte Dracos schmale Lippen zu verschließen. Ein Kuss sollte schon romantisch sein. Dafür hatten sie hier Sterne, unberührten, perfekten Schnee und die Kulisse eines alten Schlosses. Und Draco fühlte sich gut an. Seine Lippen waren weich, schmal und kühl. Cedric hatte etwas gegen nasse Küsse von Schlauchbootlippen.

Dracos Hand krallte sich an Cedrics weitem Umhangärmel fest, als der die Hände auf die schmale Hüfte legte. Vorsichtig fuhr Cedric Dracos Seiten entlang, interessierte sich dabei kaum für den Unterschied zu Chos Körper und wärmte sich die Hände unter dem schwarzen Satinumhang.

Als hätte er sich plötzlich verbrannt fuhr Draco zurück und starrte Cedric aus großen, grauen Augen an. Seine Lippen waren knallrot, was einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu der blassen Haut bildete.

„Was…"

„Da hast du deinen schönen Kuss", sagte Cedric und lächelte etwas schief. Langsam ließ er Draco wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ach?" Tatsächlich lachte Draco auf. „Ziemlich von dir eingenommen, Diggory. Ich finde das eher…" Anstatt weiter zu sprechen grinste Draco nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm…" Cedric drehte Draco den Rücken zu und starrte in die Finsternis. Er sollte gehen, bevor…

„Chang weiß wohl nicht, was sie verpasst", sagte Draco. Der Schnee knirschte, als er unter Dracos Füßen plattgedrückt wurde. Neugierig schaute der Slytherin um Cedric herum, bevor er direkt vor den Hufflepuff trat.

„Stimmt", grummelte Cedric und räusperte sich schnell. „Na ja… Ich kann sie ja auch nicht zwingen… Obwohl es schon fies war mich hier einfach sitzen zu lassen. Ich hatte mir so etwas Schönes überlegt." Er seufzte, während Draco interessiert den Kopf schief legte.

„Was Schönes?"

Cedric winkte ab.

„Du hast mich geküsst, das heißt, du schuldest mir was", sagte Draco und grinste überheblich, als Cedric sich auffällig laut räusperte. „Zeig's mir."

„Ich…" Cedric seufzte auf. „Ach, warum nicht." Er winkte Draco hinter sich her.

„Stehst du eigentlich auf… Kerle?", wollte Draco wissen, klang dabei leicht angewidert, was Cedric einen kleinen Stich versetzte.

„Nein, ich nutze aus, dass ich angeheitert und du verzweifelt bist", scherzte er und zwinkerte Draco zu, der nur die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte ein wenig, als er Cedric auf der langen Treppe, die zum See führte, überholte.

„Wenn du willst kann ich dir ein paar Zeilen in der _Hexenwoche_ verschaffen", sagte Draco plötzlich. „Dein Bild würde sich da wesentlich besser machen als Potters… oder eines von Krum und Granger. Hast du sie tanzen sehen?"

Cedric nickte.

„Grässlich, oder?"

Cedric gluckste.

„Fast so schlimm wie Potter… Und das Wiesel hat gar keinen Fuß aufs Parkett gekriegt." Draco konnte wohl nicht mal zehn Minuten die Klappe halten… oder mal nichts Schlechtes über andere Leute von sich geben. Aber genau deswegen fiel Cedric das kleine Kompliment auf. Er fand es putzig, dass Draco ihn am Ende auf eine gewisse Weise… bewundern könnte. Viele in seinem Haus taten das… Jetzt, wo er Champion war, könnte sich das natürlich auch auf die anderen Häuser ausgewirkt haben.

„Cho kann auch nicht tanzen", murmelte Cedric und schämte sich gleich darauf dafür. Jetzt wurde er grantig, phantastisch… „Ich meinte… Ach…"

„Frustriert, Nummer Zwei?"

„Ja", gab Cedric zu, fasste Draco am Oberarm und zog ihn ins Bootshaus. Der Slytherin schaute sich verwirrt um, als Cedric stehenblieb.

„Und jetzt? Das ist deine Überraschung für Chang?"

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und deutete nach oben, wo zwei Podeste aus den Wänden ragten und zu den hochgezogenen Booten führten. „Nach dir."

Die Mundwinkel verziehend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Alter vor Schönheit."

Cedric schmunzelte, kletterte aber die schmalen Sprossen in die obere Etage. Draco folgte ihm, ließ sich aber nicht hochhelfen, was Cedric mit den Augen rollen ließ.

„Dafür hätte ich dich auch sitzen lassen", murmelte Draco, als er die leere, staubige Fläche musterte. Die Boote waren mit Decken geschützt und gaben knatschende Geräusche von sich, wenn der kalte Wind seinen Weg in das offenstehende Bootshaus fand.

Cedric murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche, damit seine – seiner Meinung nach – romantische Deko erschien. Draco beobachtete die schimmernden Lichter in der Luft einen Moment, schwenkte dann zu dem nicht länger bedeckten Ruderboot, wo unter der Sitzbank ein Korb stand. Er fragte gar nicht länger, was da drin sei und lachte schallend los.

Cedric schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick, aber das interessierte Draco nicht wirklich. Mit einem Plopp ließ er die Lichter wieder verschwinden und setzte sich an das Ende des Podestes, blickte aus dem Durchgang auf den zugefrorenen See hinaus, der das Sternenlicht reflektierte und wunderbar glitzerte. Eigentlich hatte er das ganz hübsch gefunden…

Irgendwann beruhigte Draco sich auch wieder und leistete Cedric Gesellschaft, wobei er sich lieber auf seinen zusammengefalteten Festumhang, als auf den blanken Boden setzte.

„Hey, ich bin auch kein Mädchen, ja? Es wäre peinlich, wenn ich das schön finden würde", sagte er.

Cedric seufzte auf und baumelte mit den Beinen, stoppte sofort, als Draco näher rutschte. Er wollte den Kopf drehen, bekam aber einen Kuss auf die Wange und erstarrte. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus und färbte seine Wangen rot. Cedric schmunzelte, bekam prompt noch einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und drehte den Kopf ganz, in freudiger Erwartung mehr zu spüren. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, schloss die Augen, als Dracos Hände sich in seine Haare gruben und spürte fast sofort den anderen Mund auf seinem.

Dafür, dass Draco das noch nicht oft gemacht hatte, war es alles andere als schlecht. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem Glas Bowle zu viel, dass Cedric die innige Berührung unbedingt vertiefen wollte. Seine Hände glitten automatisch auf Dracos Rücken, während seine Zunge sich langsam und vorsichtig den Weg zwischen den schmalen Lippen hindurch in Dracos Mundhöhle bahnte, wo er neugierig angestupst wurde. Es fühlte sich rauer an, als mit einem Mädchen… Nicht, dass Cedric jetzt hätte sagen können, ob ihm das unangenehm war. Er fand Draco schon wieder putzig. Wie er trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein zu strotzen schien…

Sich dem Abgrund hinter ihm wohl nicht mehr ganz so bewusst schwang Draco sich auf Cedrics Schoß, drückte den Älteren leicht zurück und verknotete die Finger in Cedrics Nacken. Schmunzelnd wehrte der Hogwarts-Champion sich nicht, als Draco ihn auf den Boden presste und ließ den Jüngeren einen Moment seine dominante Stellung auskosten. So musste das einem Malfoy gefallen, was?

Draco keuchte auf, als Cedric ihn fest an der Hüfte fasste und herumwirbelte. Die grauen Augen weit aufgerissen hielt er den Atem an, als Cedric sich längs auf ihn legte, die schlanken Beine mit seinen Knien auseinanderdrängte. Draco hätte ihm fast auf die Zunge gebissen, als er Cedrics Erregung zu spüren bekam und drehte schnell den Kopf zur Seite.

„Warte…" Jetzt klang Malfoy wirklich wie ein verunsichertes Mädchen, was Cedric auflachen ließ.

„Willst du die Lichter zurück?", wisperte Cedric dicht an Dracos Ohr, wo er sanft dran knabberte.

„Ich… Was?!" Draco verzog gerade die Mundwinkel, als Cedric ihn ansah. Die schmalen Hände klammerten sich an seinen Rücken und das vermittelte Cedric nun wirklich nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass Draco ihn loswerden wollte. Unsicherheit steckte wohl doch irgendwo in dem Jungen.

Cedric grinste. Wie niedlich… Er küsste Draco erneut, fuhr mit einer Hand durch das weiche Haar und ließ die andere von Dracos Hüfte nach vorne wandern, wo er vorsichtig über den angespannten Bauch fuhr. Draco atmete schwer, wehrte sich aber nicht, sondern erwiderte den Kuss so gut er konnte und zerrte erst Cedrics Umhang von den schmalen Schultern, bevor er den Kummerbund aufschnappen ließ. Cedric machte sich zuerst daran den steifen Kragen Dracos zu lockern, bevor er weitaus langsamer als der Slytherin die Hemdknöpfe öffnete. Die Kälte ließ Draco frieren, während Cedric sie kaum bemerkte. Er spürte die Gänsehaut und die aufgestellten Härchen unter seinen Fingern, als er über die sich schnell hebende Brust fuhr, aber lange würde Draco nicht mehr darunter leiden. Dracos blasse Haut wurde schnell an den Stellen, die Cedrics Lippen berührten, glühendheiß. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich ausgebreitet, als Cedric endlich die dünne Stoffhose von Dracos Beine ziehen konnte.

Cedric stemmte sich zu beiden Seiten von Draco hoch, damit der sich besser mit den Häkchen der Hose rumschlagen konnte. Im Moment verfluchte Cedric selbst diese unpraktische Festtagsrobe. Er war kurz davor sich einfach die restlichen Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, so sehr brachten ihn die unbeholfen Bewegungen des Jungen unter ihm aus der Fassung. Während Draco leise grummelte, küsste Cedric hingebungsvoll den blassen Hals, brachte Draco schließlich zum Keuchen, als er tiefer wanderte und das spürbare Brustbein mit der Zunge nachfuhr, dabei den salzigen Schweißfilm schmeckte. Er verhakte die Daumen im Bund von Dracos Shorts und zog ihm das letzte Stück Stoff von den Beinen, bevor er den Geschmack von Dracos Erregung probieren durfte. Der Slytherin stöhnte hemmungslos auf und ließ die Hände einfach auf den Boden fallen, wo er vergeblich nach Halt suchte. Cedric umfasste Dracos Arm und führte die zitternde Hand auf seinen Rücken, wo er augenblicklich die kurzen Fingernägel zu spüren bekam. Immer wieder hob Draco ihm seine Hüfte entgegen, aber Cedric ließ schnell von ihm ab, wollte er doch selbst auch noch etwas hiervon haben…

Draco wischte sich das Haar aus der verschwitzten Stirn und starrte an die Decke, wobei er leicht den Kopf schüttelte, als könnte er nicht wirklich fassen, was er hier im Begriff war zu tun. Diesen Punkt hatte Cedric schon längst überschritten…

Er nahm sich einen Moment und ließ den Blick über Dracos Körper schweifen, fixierte schließlich die unglaublich hellen, grauen Augen und lehnte sich zu einem sanften Kuss vor. Draco kam ihm hastig entgegen. Zähne klackten gegeneinander, als ihre Münder sich trafen.

Als er sich endlich von seiner störenden Hose befreit hatte griff Cedric fast schon ungeduldig nach Dracos Bein und brachte den Jüngeren so dazu die Beine um seine Hüften zu schlingen, wodurch er sich noch enger an den zitternden – vor Kälte oder vor Erregung? – Körper drängen konnte. Draco stöhnte bei dem intensiven Hautkontakt auf, stieß instinktiv vor und ließ Cedric so nach Luft schnappen. Nach Dracos Hüfte fassend versuchte Cedric ihn am Boden zu halten, damit er wieder das Ruder in die Hand nehmen konnte. Draco scherte sich da wenig drum, fand alleine das Gefühl ihrer aneinander reibenden Erregung schon so faszinierend, ausfüllend, dass er nicht aufhören konnte vorzustoßen. Der Rhythmus war unstetig, verursachte trotzdem ein explosives Gefühl und brachte Cedric nah an die Klippe.

„Stopp", presste er zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor, erreichte Draco damit aber nicht.

Cedric presste die Lippen aufeinander, rutschte leicht nach unten und zog Draco in die richtige Position um direkt in ihn eindringen zu können. Draco schnappte nach Luft, als er so unerwartet geweitet wurde und suchte Cedrics Blick. Perplex blinzelnd starrte er den Älteren an und klappte den Mund immer wieder auf und zu.

„Hab ich… Hab ich dir wehgetan?", keuchte Cedric über sich selbst entsetzt.

Draco blinzelte noch ein paar Mal mit großen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Beine fester um Cedrics Hüfte schlingend brachte er ihn dazu tiefer einzudringen und stöhnte dabei leise.

„Ich… Merlin, ich wusste nicht… das… so…"

Cedric lachte auf. „Tut's echt nicht…?"

Hastig schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich…" Er grinste und klammerte sich an Cedrics Oberarmen fest. Selbst ein bisschen verwundert schüttelte Cedric den Kopf und drang vorsichtig ganz ein. „Aua!", quietschte Draco auf und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihm über errötete Wange. Cedric stutzte einen Moment, küsste den salzigen Tropfen weg und zog sich zurück, bevor er diesmal gleich bis zum Anschlag vorstieß. „Aua, aua, aua!" Draco rammte seine Fersen auf Cedrics Steißbein.

„Autsch!" Cedric knickte ein und schnürte Draco mit seinem Gewicht die Luft ab. „Verdammt…"

„Bastard", presste Draco hervor, veränderte seine Position leicht und grinste wieder. Er drückte Cedric einen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Stirn und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Dieses Mal folgte kein Schmerzenslaut, sondern ein motivierendes Stöhnen, das mit jedem Stoß lauter wurde. Cedric glaubte nie etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben. Wenn er sich das bei der zweiten Aufgabe in Erinnerung rief, dann konnte gar nichts schief gehen!

Draco spannte sich mehr und mehr an, grub die Finger tief zwischen Cedrics Rippen und versuchte sein Bestes Cedrics Rhythmus zu unterstützen, den Älteren aber gleichzeitig dazu zu bekommen schneller zu werden.

Selbst heiser keuchend presste Cedric die Stirn gegen Dracos Schulter und hielt einen Moment inne, als er glaubte Draco würde etwas sagen. Allerdings konnte er ihn nicht verstehen. Die junge Stimme war dumpf, Dracos Lippen gegen Cedrics Brust gepresst und seine Worte sicher nicht so wichtig. Cedric erhöhte sein Tempo wieder, stieß beinahe manisch in Draco und keuchte den seltenen Namen, nur um festzustellen, dass der… fast so schön war, wie sein Besitzer. Er fixierte Dracos Gesicht und fragte sich einen Moment, ob er gerade wirklich einen Jungen als schön bezeichnet hatte, bevor diese Gedanken von seinem Höhepunkt weggespült wurden. Kurz darauf fühlte er Dracos Orgasmus und grinste reflexartig. Der junge Slytherin sackte erschöpft auf den Boden und murmelte jetzt deutlicher Cedrics Namen, was dessen Grinsen noch breiter werden ließ.

Das Blondhaar aus Dracos Stirn streichend küsste Cedric die blasse Haut und zog sich zurück. Schwer atmend rollte er sich zur Seite und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Arm um Draco legte. Der Blonde ruhte sich einen viel zu kurzen Moment an Cedrics Schulter aus, bevor er sich so plötzlich hochstemmte, fast als hätte er sich verbrannt. Cedric schob es darauf, dass es plötzlich wieder eiskalt um sie herum wurde.

„Hey…" Cedric setzte sich hin und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über Dracos Wirbelsäule, die arg hervorstach, als er sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog. „Wie…" Draco rutschte weg und Cedrics Blick fiel auf den kaum wahrnehmbaren Blutfleck, der ihn schwer schlucken ließ. Er fröstelte und fasste seine Hose, die er sich schnell überzog und geradeso eben noch Dracos Arm zu fassen bekam, bevor der sich davon machen konnte. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich… Draco, sorry." Er platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den rotgeschwollenen und noch feuchten Lippen. „Komm mal her…" Er wollte Draco in die Arme nehmen und den Duft der weichen Haare einatmen, aber Draco stieß ihn lachend weg.

„Diggory, ich bin kein Mädchen. Du brauchst jetzt nicht kuscheln", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte Cedric ihm gesagt, zwei plus zwei sei drei. „Du warst angeheitert und frustriert; ich habe das brutal ausgenutzt. Find dich damit ab." Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Cedric einen grausam unschuldigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich werd es auch nicht gegen dich verwenden, Nummer Zwei." Sich den Umhang überwerfend drehte Draco sich herum und kletterte wieder vom Podest.

Cedric fühlte sein Herz schwer werden, vermisste schon den kleineren Körper in seinen Armen und umklammerte sich selbst. Er fror schrecklich, aber es schien eher von innen zu kommen. Draco war weg, einfach gegangen, als wäre das eben nicht passiert. Als wäre es ein schrecklich-schöner Traum gewesen…

Und Cedric blieb nicht mehr als auf die glitzernde Eisschicht des Sees zu starren, die Augen zu schließen und sich diese Erfahrung in all ihren Einzelheiten einzuprägen.

Die einzelne Träne gefror auf der Hälfte ihres Weges seine Wange hinunter…

**Ende**


End file.
